


Pasional

by athousamiyears



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: First Dance, M/M, Tango
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousamiyears/pseuds/athousamiyears
Summary: Estás clavada en miTe siento en el latirAbrasador de mis sienesTe adoro cuando estásY te amo mucho más
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Pasional

**Author's Note:**

> Uma cena curtinha dos killugon dançando tango depois de ficar escutando músicas assim e pensar "por que não escrever pra passar raiva no ao3 por não saber como mexer lá?"

A música começou a tocar alta e os rapazes colaram seus peitorais, sentindo seus corações batendo em sintonia. Uma das mãos de Gon tomou uma de Killua, enquanto a outra foi para a cintura do de cabelos claros — fator que ele sabia que algumas pessoas ali presentes iriam perceber, mas ficaria quieto naquela revelação silenciosa. Killua também sabia o que aquele ato significaria, mas apenas sorriu ainda mais (outra coisa que deixaria claro que os presentes no recinto não estavam vendo um erro na dança) e apoiou seu braço no ombro do moreno, com a ponta de seus dedos tocando delicadamente a nuca do  _ namorado _ . Começaram então a se movimentar no ritmo da música, sentindo como se estivessem apenas eles e a pista de dança.

O terno que usavam parecia não existir, e as lembranças dos momentos sozinhos nus acabou invadindo a mente de ambos e sorriram mais ainda. Freecss sentiu seus lábios secarem, necessitando se conectar com os de Zoldyck como um homem perdido há dias num deserto. A boca de Killua era como um néctar divino, mas não podiam se inclinar ao desejo. Não ainda.

O som da sanfona foi como um clique na mente de Killua e fizeram o amague, seguindo com o abrazo. A mente deles estava a mil por hora, pensando em cada passo, movimento de braços e aproximação de corpos. A sensualidade era presente e podia-se sentir a tensão e o desejo exalando do corpo dos rapazes. Eles suavam e suas gargantas estavam começando a secar. Seus músculos queimavam e as pessoas ao redor se seguravam nos braços da cadeira, ansiosos por cada passo a seguir.

Eles então fizeram um arroje e iniciaram a aguja, os olhos azuis de Killua com um brilho forte de desejo, ansiedade e paixão. Desejo de ganhar, ansiedade para não fazer nada de errado e paixão por Gon. Paixão por cada arfar dele, paixão pela gota transparente que rolou de sua testa e despencou na camisa social branca, paixão por seu sorriso bobo… Ele era completamente apaixonado por cada parte de Gon Freecss.

Colaram seus peitorais novamente, se agarrando com ainda mais força que outrora. Killua sussurrou rapidamente no ouvido do outro para que não fizessem mais isso ou iria acontecer algo vergonhoso envolvendo um membro inferior dele, e Gon mordeu a parte interna de sua bochecha, controlando uma risada.

A música começou a ficar lenta e seus passos seguiram o ritmo. Assim que iniciou uma parte onde teria uma breve pausa sonora, eles fizeram um fechamento de pernas e Killua acariciou delicadamente a palma da mão do outro, passando mais forças para aguentarem mais um pouco daquilo. Ele sabia que Gon estava ficando cansado, mas eles precisavam aguentar mais um pouco. O som voltou, e o de olhos azuis fez o outro rodopiar, ainda segurando sua mão para que assim que isso terminasse, puxasse-o de volta para si. Gon realizou um ocho e nos últimos acordes da música, eles finalizaram com um gancho, ouvindo o fim dela e tentando controlar a respiração ofegante e a taquicardia enquanto os jurados se preparavam para dar o resultado.


End file.
